Chiyo? Gangsta? What!
by Leigh d
Summary: Uhh... I dunno! 0


Chiyo turns gangsta!?

Kagura would never forget what she saw. It was engraved in her brain as long as she will live. Chiyo Mihama, had just came in to the class room with a shed load of gold jewellery, a… shiny… thing on her front tooth and walked with some sort of bounce in her walk. The full group was there, mouths agape. Even Tomo stopped goofing off. As she got closer, they could here her singing.

"They see me rollin. They hatin. Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty! Tryin to catch me ridin dirty. Tryin to catch me ridin-" Chiyo stopped, noticed her friend presents and bounced over to them. All be it very cute, yet… Disturbing.

"Hey Hey pimpz! How iz ya dis here mornin? What the f**k sup now?" Chiyo said cheerfully. The rest of the gang stared at her in shock. Tomo whispered to Yomi,

"What did she just say? I did'nt get a word of that!" Yomi just stared at her small, now gangsta friend. Osaka spoke up,

"I can speak her language. I could translate for ya!" The girls smiled widely.

"Ask her, 'why are you dressed like that?'" Kagura chipped in. Osaka nodded and talked to Chiyo.

"Why iz ya dressed like dat? an dat boil on mah ass." Chiyo frowned and answered,

"I wanted uh change in muh ma f**kin image. Why, do it matter? don't make me shank ya!"

"Chiyo-chan said 'I wanted a change in my image. Why, does it matter?'"

"Tell her 'were sorry to say, but it doesn't suit you very well…'"

"Wuz sorry ta say, but it doesn't suit ya very well… what 'chew thinking man?" Osaka said sadly. Shaking her head. Chiyo's face flushed and she started to shout at them.

"Jesus! Why iz ya being so hangin! I will hurt ya! I won't be afraid ta use muh ma f**kin dog on ya, ya horrible ho 's!!! sho 'nuff Ya' dig?"

"She seems angry…"

"She said 'Jesus! Why are you being so horrible! I will hurt you! I won't be afraid to use my dog on you, you horrible girls. So stop it, please?" The girls were about to give up when Osaka stood towards Chiyo and made her look at her self in the mirror.

"Whut? Osaka could ya git dat mirror out o' muh ma f**kin face please? otay buh-weet"

" Look at yo' self ho! You peep as weird as me jivin' about Escaltors an' elevators! And sh*t."

"No I don'! Stop tellin me lies! An don't make me pull mah gat!"

The other girls looked from girl to girl, fascinated on how fluently they were speaking.

"Look chiyo-chan, peep deep within yo' heart an' tell me honestly dat ya like dis here new ya. Ya' dig?"

"... I... I th'o't it looks tight. Why doesn't anybody else like it? don't make me shank ya!"

"Because it's not ya. It looks really gangsta, but it's not ya, our ho we's all know an' love. An dat boil on mah ass again."

"I don' know... It took me all night ta learn dis here language. But I th'o't ya might be right Osaka. Just like mammy."

"Who iz mammy?"

"I gots nahh idea! what 'chew trippin foo'!"

"Chiyo-chan. So, iz ya going ta still be uh salad tosser gangsta, iz are ya going ta be dat cute, nice an' smart ho we's all know? sho 'nuff." Chiyo looked at her friends and sighed. She looked down considering. Then she looked up and smiled.

"Okay. I'll stop dis here charade, an' be me. For ya pimpz. Ya'll is mad stupid." Osaka beamed. Her face was puzzled.

"Yo chiyo-chan, why iz we's still jivin' like dis here?" The two looked at each other and laughed loudly. The other girls felt like foreigners.

"Uh… Could you guys speak Japanese now?" Yomi asked. Osaka and Chiyo looked at Yomi.

"Should we's listen ta da ho wiff glasses an' be normal ag'in? Don't make me come ovah there bitch…" Osaka said raising her hand to her chin.

"Hmmm... I th'o't we's should do dis here all day! It seems really fun, it like our own little codes. And shizle." Chiyo replied. Just then Yukari walked in and stared at everyone. Once the whole class was seated. Yukari spoke.

"I'm terribly sorry but roysh then. Todeay one is fie going to sit at the front and kip. Any qestions? noh? Jollyoh not shut the hell up!" Suddenly Kaorin stuck her hand up and spoke.

"Miss yukari, can we sit an' gab fur a wee bit?"

"Well I say - ugh, one dane't caaare you, one's old bean, little brat. Doh whatevah you, one's old bean, fancy."

"Uhhh... i'll tak' 'at as a och aye 'en. lang bide scootlund!- Ah pure techt japan!"

Kagura banged her head on the table. Was every class as loony as this… Help me…


End file.
